


the other memory

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Catra and Adora saw many things in the ruins. But there was one memory they didn't see.





	the other memory

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little drabble for my new obsession: catradora. Enjoy! Kudos are very apreciated! Also, if anyone wanna beta for a longer catradora fic, hit me up at lesbians-harold on tumblr :))

 

Adora laid awake in her bed for the third night in a row. It has been days since the battle of Bright Moon, since she fought with Catra, since they met in the First Ones’ ruins and revisited their old memories together. But there was one memory that they didn’t see. A very recent one at that. Adora turned in her bed with a sigh at the thought of it.

…

Once again, they were running away from a guard after successfully pulling off one of their shenanigans. Adora had Catra’s hand in her own and they were giggling all the way down the dark halls until they came upon an empty closet. “In here,” Adora said and pulled her friend inside the closet with her. Catra closed the door behind them and they were alone in the dark. They heard the guard run past them outside.

“I can’t believe we got away with it!” Catra whispered, breathing heavily, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Of course we did,” Adora answered, out of breath herself. For a moment the two of them stood in silence, the only sound in the dark being their breathing. Catra leaned against the wall and switched on a small light that hung from the ceiling. The girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

This was when Adora noticed it. How, even though it was several minutes since they had stopped running, her heart was still beating. And that it skipped a beat when Catra gave her a sharp-toothed smirk. Adora had never felt like this before, and it was all because of the girl in front of her.

“What?” Catra asked lifting a brow. Adora watched her mouth move as if she was in a trance. She felt a strong urge, a pull in her chest. Without thinking further about it, she acted on it, even though she didn't have the slightest idea of what she was doing.

She stepped closer to her friend, so their noses were almost touching. "Adora…" Catra said, her voice cracking mid-word. Adora placed a hand on the girl’s freckled cheek and eliminated the distance between them, kissing her best friend. The kiss was chaste, but Adora enjoyed every moment of it. It felt as if she was made to do this. And she wanted to keep doing it for the rest of her life. She never wanted this moment to end.

When they parted, Catra looked at her through half-lidded eyes. “Why did you do that?” she asked. Adora could feel her cheeks get warmer. “I…I just felt like it,” she said, turning her eyes away. “You felt like it?” Catra said, amused. “Why, you didn’t like it?” The blonde asked, her heart skipping a beat at the thought. Maybe she shouldn’t have done anything…

Catra pushed a hair out of Adora’s face and kept her clawed hand on her cheek. Adora dared to look at her again. Catra gave her one of her trade-mark cocky smiles before leaning in for another kiss. “Does this answer your question?” the brunette asked, leaning away for a moment. Adora nodded with a smile, before leaning in once again. They spent some time in that closet, the two of them. It was way past midnight before they snuck back into their room, still giggling.

The next morning, Catra came late to practice and Adora was made Force Captain. And then everything fell apart.

…

Adora kept turning in her bed as she replayed the memory in her head. Her heart was aching for her best friend, who was so close to becoming more, who _was_ more to her. She hated the war and Shadow Weaver and everything else that separated them, made them fight each other.

“I’ll get you back, Catra. I promise,” she said to herself in the dark. And when she did, she would kiss her once again, she would kiss her and hug her and never let her go. Because Adora loved her best friend, more than anything, and she would do anything to be with her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am [lesbians-harold](https://lesbians-harold.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
